1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel tertiary amines which are useful as catalyst for producing flexible and rigid foams and elastomers of polyurethane. More particularly, this invention relates to novel amine catalysts which contain a hydroxyl group and are odorless and excellent in the urethane forming reaction when used for producing polyurethane.
2. Description of Prior Art
It is well known that the tertiary amines provide a good catalyst for producing polyurethane. In fact, a tertiary amine having a hydroxyl group, such as dimethylethanolamine, has been used as catalyst for producing polyurethane.
However, dimethylethanolamine has a degree of volatility with emission of an offensive odor, and also has disadvantages such as insufficient catalytic activities in the uretane forming reaction and cure.